Un Secreto en Violetas
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Y ahí estaba de nuevo, con el simple hecho de observarlo la hacia feliz, suspirar ilusionada, pero... había algo o mas bien alguien quien tan solo recordarlo su felicidad fuera efímera. Aun así, ese seria su secreto y nadie mas lo sabría.


**Un secreto en Violetas.**

* * *

 **Discalimer:** Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes. No me pertenece.

Solo la trama.

Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

 **Nota:**

AU, OoC.

* * *

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. No importaba en cuantas ocasiones se repitiera, siempre le sorprendía el encontrarlo una y otra vez. Llenaba en su pecho la enorme sensación de alegría, sus ojos se iluminaban de ilusión y en una que otra ocasión suspiraba recordando con nostalgia su adolescencia. A lo largo de su vida como una mujer ante la sociedad no había recibido tales detalles y es que, ahí se encontraba, posado encima al marco de su ventana. Había un ramillete de flores; específicamente Violetas.

Momoko siempre dejo en claro tanto a conocidos como desconocidos que su flor favorita eran las Rosas Pierre de Ronsard al igual que las Dicentra pero, con el pasar del tiempo dejo de ser exigente ante los detalles que recibía y más cuando estos dejaron de llegar, lo contrario a lo que sucedía antes de cumplir los 20 años.

Tomo el ramillete entre sus manos, los llevo al pecho cuidando de no maltratarlas, al lado de las flores se hallaba una tarjeta; como siempre. Sin embargo, en cada tarjeta siempre cambia lo escrito -ya lo había comprobado cuando en una de sus manías por comprobar lo que sospechaba o averiguar lo que le inquietaba-. Releyó cada tarjeta y en ninguna coincidía lo escrito. Lo plasmado en esas tarjetas le recalcaba lo mucho que le gustaba el color de sus ojos, o su sonrisa, su forma de ser… siempre su admirador secreto se lo expresaba escritamente de varias formas ya fuera con frases cortas o largas, la hacían sentir como una adolescente enamorada. Eso a ella le emocionaba y más porque tenía la ciega fe de que estas habían sido escritas especialmente para ella, que el autor de tan hermosas frases y en otras ocasiones versos en las tarjetas eran plenamente de su admirador secreto.

Saliendo de su burbuja de felicidad volteo hacia diferentes direcciones, buscando con la mirada que nadie la observase, mucho menos que fueran sus vecinos quienes fueran los entrometidos en su vida. Al no encontrar miradas entro a su hogar de forma sigilosa, como si estuviera allanando un bien inmueble ajeno, dispuesta a cometer robo en medio del atardecer.

Cerró la puerta sin colocar seguro y suspiro de alivio, olio el ramillete y se dio el lujo de chillar de alegría y dar una que otra pataleta digna de una infantil alegre tras obtener un premio. Lo seguiría repitiendo, este pequeño detalle siempre le alegraba la tarde, se sentía llena de vida y nada podía arruinar su momento especial, aunque… si había alguien. Suspiro un poco resignada.

Subió a su habitación y de su alhajero saco una pequeña llave. Debía darse prisa.

En un mueble hasta una de las esquinas del fondo del ático cubierto por una manta se hallaba un cajón de madera bajo candado. Dentro del cajón guardo la tarjeta como lo hacía con cada una de estas que recibía misteriosamente en su ventana. La releía varias veces hasta que la culpa la comenzaba a invadir y destruía su pequeña felicidad momentáneamente, posterior a eso las aseguraba en aquel cajón para que no fuesen descubiertas.

Siempre sonreía, se sentía bien, su estómago pareciera contener mariposas dentro y estas revoloteaban cómplices de su "travesura".

Solo le faltaban las Violetas, de estas no eran problema si le llegasen a preguntar, lo cual nunca ocurría simplemente diría que alguna de sus amigas de preparatoria se las obsequiaba al encontrarlas camino al trabajo, o bien, le gustaban y por eso las compraba justificando el precio elevado de sus flores favoritas al no comprarlas y en lugar llegar a la casa con las Violetas.

A la hora de preparar la comida siempre tarareaba de felicidad y no se detenía hasta que escuchaba la puerta abrirse; ahí ella dejaba de emitir su tarareo. Sonreía sinceramente ante la llegada de su acompañante y se colocaba la máscara de mujer seria, una máscara que rara vez mostraba sentimientos que no fueran los adecuados al actuar en una dama refinada.

Siempre que llegaba, ella tenía que callar. A él nunca le gusto el ruido innecesario, las personas exageradamente ruidosas. Ella lo sabía desde el principio; Él siempre fue una persona de carácter frio, amargado para sus amigas y un tipo cara de piedra para el resto al no expresar algún ápice de expresiones de acuerdo a sus sentimientos. Siempre era ese rostro estoico, de poca tolerancia hacia los demás, el cual era lo único que no se molestaba en ocultar. Aun no comprendía del todo que fue lo que vio en él aparte del físico, ni como eso logro cautivarla pero tampoco hacia esfuerzo en lograrlo. Era esa fe ciega que le ganaba a su manía.

 **[…]**

Momoko le servía la comida y se sentaba frente a él para que ambos comieran. Nunca entendió ni mucho menos comprendió como fue que un tipo como él le propuso matrimonio y mucho menos como fue que ella acepto existiendo mejores partidos que aun buscaban una oportunidad cuando se encontraban en relación de noviazgo.

¿Qué fue lo que la llevo a casarse con Brick Him? Tal vez fue que el primer paso lo había dado ella y que él la aceptara aun después de la forma en que se le confeso. Tolerando en un principio su forma extrovertida de ser, que, con el pasar de tiempo fue encubriendo con tal de no molestar a su novio y ahora marido. Aun si eso destruyo su felicidad y sus conocidos lo llegaban a ver como un demonio controlador. Tal vez el motivo fue que él no la abandono a la primera, él decidió obligarla inconscientemente por medio de quejas a cambiar a su forma de ser en vez de rendirse como los anteriores él nunca fue de los tipos que se rindieran fácil ante cualquier situación de hecho nunca le conoció algo en lo que él se haya rendido. Y ella era una de sus tantas pruebas.

Al menos tanto sus suegros como sus cuñados la aceptaron en la familia felicitándola por tal osadía como el casarse con el hijo y hermano mayor de los Him. Eso se repetía en cada reunión familiar. Mientras, Brick los observaba con fastidio desviaba la mirada y se alejaba de todos en cuanto sentía que podían realizarle preguntas comprometedoras, siempre era así.

 **[…]**

Sentía que la alegría recibida a través de esas pequeñas tarjetas compensaba toda la frialdad y soledad que le dedicaba su marido en la mayoría de ocasiones a través de su matrimonio.

Así de simple, no se podía poner en contra de su marido. No se imaginaba hacerle frente, ni mucho menos sabía que haría cuando Brick descubriera su secreto. A veces sentía que él ya lo sabía o simplemente sospecha pues se le quedaba mirando todo el transcurso del almuerzo, como si la estuviera analizando; un hombre calculador. A pesar de eso ella seguía feliz, mientras él no la descubriera y destruyera el poco color en su vida. Sería para siempre su secreto, o al menos el tiempo que tuviera que durar.

 _Ese era su secreto._

 **[…]**

Por otro lado, con Brick siempre observaba la felicidad que su esposa trataba de ocultar tras esa barata mascara de indiferencia, una de las principales debilidades de Momoko son y han sido su tremenda dificultad por ocultar sus expresiones. Momoko siempre fue un libro abierto, no solo ante él sino para todos con quienes entablaba tan siquiera las más mínima conversación. Les comentaban que sus actitudes eran opuestas. Una pareja dispareja pero no por eso menos común. ¿Aquello debía tomarlo como alago u ofensa?

Sus ojos ensoñados observando las Violetas que se acumulaban en el centro de mesa. Nunca le pregunto sobre el origen de esos ramilletes de seguro ya tenía cualquier justificación preparada y mejorada con el tiempo –lo único de tonta que tenía era la cara- ni mucho menos le cuestiono sobre las tarjetas que se acumulaban en el cajón del mueble bajo candado; en el cual poseía copia de la llave y de todas las que se encontraban en casa.

No había necesidad de preguntar. Sabía que su deslumbrante felicidad todas las tardes se debía a esos detalles que recibía clandestinamente. Y el más que nadie sabía sobre el secreto que tontamente Momoko le guardaba para evitar una traición revelada. Como no saberlo.

Porque él… porque él era el autor de esos detalles.

Siempre que estaba por mandar aquel ramillete de Violetas le escribía lo que abiertamente no le diría de frente y aun así sentía por ella. Por este medio él le expresaba lo que le gustaba y admiraba de ella, las razones que el considero para hacerla su esposa y más. En ocasiones, cuando escribía en las tarjetas se sentía un cobarde, un cobarde sin la capacidad de abrir su corazón y decirle a la cara todo lo que ella provocaba en su ser. Lo intento durante su noviazgo pero cuando vio que ella lo malinterpretaba decidió seguir un falso ritmo para que se sintiera en confianza. Lo que le molestaba era el recordar cómo fue que termino amoldándola para que actuara como le hubiese gustado en su adolescencia.

Observaba a su esposa y aquella hermosa expresión que le dio sentido a su vida, tratando de ocultar las marcas que le quedaban en las manos cuando el mismo, hacia a mano los ramilletes en vez de comprarlos para después mandar a que fuera entregada de forma anónima aquel detalle. Sus padres eran los únicos que sabían por eso les evitaba cuando le dirigían la palabra con tal de hacerle confesar frente a ella las acciones que cometía.

Siempre estuvo enterado del gusto por dos tipos en específico de flores que le agradaban a su esposa. Sin embargo él quería entregarle algo que a él le gustaba porque si, su flor favorita son las Violetas. Las cuales se encontraban en el jardín trasero de su madre. Si podría demostrar por qué le comenzó a gustar esa flor fue debido a la variedad de significados que le enseño su madre. No podía expresarle de a viva voz que dejaría de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos declarando su amor sin restricción alguna o darle un matrimonio feliz debido a su actitud; empero, podía indicarle que quería un vida junto a ella. Le demostraba la sinceridad en su matrimonio, la devoción y lealtad que le tenía.

Ella no sabía de su secreto pero el verla feliz, haciéndole regresar esa ilusión que le quito cuando ella observaba a sus amigas ser llenas de detalles en sus aniversarios en cambio ella, con manos vacías y esa sonrisa que fue ocultando con el tiempo hasta transformarse en una falsa sonrisa serena no le gusto. No le gusto el verla convertirse en algo que no era y no quería, le gusto tal y como era, por lo cual se enamoró. Pero así como ella nunca pudo cambiar su forma de ser él tampoco podía y ambos ocultaban lo que realmente sentían –uno por orgullo y la otra por compromiso.

Ella no lo sabía pero las pocas veces que sonreía solamente fue por ella. Nadie más tenía el derecho de que el realizara tal acción. Lo malo fue que Momoko nunca lo notaba, por desgracia y nadie más, para su fortuna. Ese era el problema, le temían a su expresión y rara vez le miraban al rostro. Reitera, en parte es bueno. Nadie merecía verla y bueno, esta solo salía cuando observaba a Momoko suspirar ilusionada y negar discretamente con la cabeza. Le agradaba la actitud de su esposa y la emoción que le brindaba con ese pequeño detalle.

Ambos suspiraban por el rumbo que tomaban sus vidas, ambos con la clara intención de nunca separarse, se aman demasiado para cometer tal atrocidad como lo es la disolución de su matrimonio.

Nuevamente su sonrisa se ocultaba detrás del florero en el centro de la mesa y nuevamente Momoko no parecía darse cuenta de eso.

Esa era su forma secreta de demostrarle su amor.

 _Su secreto a través de Violetas._


End file.
